Both human and animal cells have an external membrane referred to as a cell membrane or plasma membrane, which is comprised of two layers of phospholipid molecules. This double layer of phospholipid molecules is a lipid bilayer. The golgi apparatus, vesicles, including the lysosomes and peroxisomes, nucleus, and mitochondria are all within the cell and have their own lipid bilayers separating them from the cytoplasm of the cell.
As humans and animals age, cholesterol molecules replace phospholipid molecules and the cell membrane becomes more rigid and less functional. These already weakened cell membranes may be easily damaged due to free radicals produced by intracellular respiration. In addition, damage to receptors, which are an integral part of the lipid bilayer, may occur.
Vitamins and minerals are necessary for normal metabolic functioning of both humans and animals. Vitamins are either fat-soluble or water-soluble. The use of vitamin and mineral supplements to compensate for deficiencies thereof in humans due to age, poor eating habits or genetic defects is known in the art. By contrast, studies of the benefits of administering lecithin-based vitamin supplements to animals has been relatively limited, although animals are also known to suffer from various ailments as they increase in age.
In particular, equine are known to suffer from a number of conditions related to vitamin and minerals deficiencies due to poor quality forage or hay, chronic colic, chronic diarrhea, or anorexia resulting from dental disease. In addition, there may also be disturbances in absorption as the result of liver or biliary tract disease, hypothyroidism, anemia and other pathological conditions of the digestive system and related organs.
Numerous equine supplements are currently on the market. However, none of these supplements have been particularly effective in supplementing the diets of equine to extend the age of reproductive capability.